bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Angelic Blades Sefia
Angelic Blades Sefia Skill 'Piercing Light's Power (100% boost to Atk power of Light types & huge boost in BB gauge fill rate) 'Burst 'Low Glide Master (17 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & probable Paralysis effect & adds Paralysis effect to all allies' attack for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 17 BC) 'Brave Burst Ragnado Nova (21 combo Light powerful attack on all enemies & adds Paralysis effect to all allies' attack for 3 turns & boosts BC drop rate; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 42 BC) Brave Burst Caliomh Solais (26 combo massive Light attack on all enemies & enormous hit to Atk for 1 turn & boosts normal hit number for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 52 BC) Skill Radiant Volition (20% boost to all parameters & boost to BB Atk when Holy Eight is equipped) *Sefia's Ultimate Brave Burst increases normal hit damage modifier to 130% About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Long ago... in a galaxy far away... Sefia appeared as multiple clones into one squad along with Atro. Her presence intrigued other captains to recruit her. Some were lucky and some were unlucky. A few months later, Sefia awakened herself into her new and final, but not really final, form. She was then found along with Kikuri, fighting each other. Their battle was so intense that nobody saw the end of it, but there were fans cheering for Sefia and there were fans cheering for Kikuri. The fans ended up battling each other in hopes that the one they're truly rooting for would win. Leader Skill Score: 10/10 10/10? Linathan, are you crazy? This Leader Skill only affects Light units! Not quite. Let's talk about her boost to Atk of all Light types. Sefia boosts their Atk by 100%, which is already an insane amount when we looked at the Leader Skills of the Six Heroes. This makes Light units in the squad absolute beasts. Remember that this isn't a buff. The boost to Atk is applied into the units' stats. Then comes the 50% boost to BB fill rate. This part of the Leader Skill applies to ALL units in your squad. This is as good as the Ares' Excelsior Leader Skill. In fact, this is the best boost to BB fill rate in the game. Think of the 100% Atk boost to Light types as a bonus. This Leader Skill is even viable to use in squads that aren't fully composed of Light units. If the squad is fully composed of Light units, great! You'll be dealing tons of damage with that squad. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 A chance to paralyze and gives Paralysis effect to all allies? Here comes the math train. This 280% damage modifier BB is a big damage dealer that has a chance to paralyze enemies. Along with that, you're also given a 10% Paralysis effect to all allies. Paralysis is one of, if not, the best status ailments to inflict in the game. It immobilizes them for one turn, but many enemies are immune to Paralysis. If you are against an enemy that is susceptible to Paralysis, definitely make use of this BB. It'll help a ton. That said, let's calculate the probability that at least one of your six units will paralyze an enemy or enemies. Since the probability that each unit paralyzes an enemy is 10% with the buff, let's do 1 - binomcdf(6, 0.1, 0). We get 0.4685589998. This means that we have a 47% chance of paralyzing enemies using all six units to attack. Not only that, Sefia also gets a 45% chance of paralyzing enemies for herself. Neat, huh? Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 By reading Sefia's SBB description, Sefia comes close to Feeva. Here's why. Sefia's SBB gives all allies a 10% chance of paralyzing enemies. As mentioned in the Brave Burst section, using all six of your units to attack, you have a 47% chance of paralyzing enemies. This is very good as you enemies will not be able to move for one turn if paralyzed. Here it comes. Sefia boosts BC drop rate by a whopping 35%! The base BC drop rate is 35%. Using Sefia's SBB will bring your overall BC drop rate up to 70%. This means that you are bound to produce at least 70% of each unit's Drop Check. And get this. This SBB has a potential Drop Check of 42 BC! This is one of the highest-ranking Drop Checks in the game, beating Feeva's SBB Drop Check. Another thing that Sefia tops Feeva is the damage output. Combined with Sefia's high Atk stat, Sefia deals tons of damage with her 550% damage modifier SBB. This is even more powerful than Feeva's 500% damage modifier SBB. With Sefia's SBB, you produce a lot of BC and you deal tons of damage at the same time. Awesome! Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Remember Selena? Her UBB increased normal hit count. Sefia does the same thing, but she TRIPLES normal hit count. This is insane as it will be easier to Spark the hits you deal against your enemies. Also, don't forget that the damage dealt with normal attacks is increased to 130%. With the increased hit counts and damage, you'll be producing tons of BC and dealing tons of damage at the same time. Remember that phrase from Sefia's SBB? It also applies for her UBB too, but with normal attacks only. The guaranteed chance of inflicting Atk Down is very nice too. This reduces enemies' Atk by -80%. Your enemies will be dealing so little damage that you will hardly notice your HP bars changing. A good fight to try this in is against Maxwell. People usually have trouble enduring her Endless attack at 20%. However, with Sefia's UBB, you can reduce this damage by a ton. If your Def stats are high enough, you could just take one damage from this attack. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 20% to all stats when Holy Eight is equipped, huh? This is very good as Holy Eight does not boost HP. The 20% boost to HP from the Extra Skill will make up for the lack of the HP boost Holy Eight has. Sefia also gets a 100% boost to BB damage modifier. Whenever she does BB/SBB/UBB, the damage modifier increases by 100%. This means her BB, SBB, and UBB will have 350%, 650%, and 1100% damage modifiers, respectively. Arena Score: 10/10 Like all Ares' Excelsior Leaders, Sefia is perfect for Arena. Getting everyone's BB gauges filled and ready for the 2nd turn is like a cakewalk with Sefia's Leader Skill. This is also provided that her Drop Checks are very high in Arena. Sefia's 42 BC Drop Check on normal attack is one of the highest ranking normal attack Drop Checks in the game. Combine this with her Leader Skill and getting BB gauges filled for the second turn will be a walk-in-the-park. Stats Score: 9/10 As a BB spammer, Sefia's HP is relatively high and her ATK and DEF seem to balance out each other. Her REC might be on the low side, but with Burst Healers, HC buffers, and Sefia's UBB, recovering HP should be no problem. If you're comparing Sefia to Feeva, Sefia's stats beat Feeva's in every category, but Rec. For those who don't have Feeva, Sefia is a great alternative. Don't forget about Sefia's Extra Skill that also kicks in to boost all of her stats. In terms of typing, my type preference for Sefia is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Sefia has made a long history of being one of the best units to use during the eras when she was released, her 6* form was released, and her 7* form was released. Now, Sefia has become a BC-munching monster, like Feeva. Speaking of Feeva, Sefia has very similar abilities as Feeva. Sefia only lacks the 35% boost to HC drop rate. With those spamming techniques, Sefia becomes usable anywhere, even as a Leader. Her boost to BB fill rate is the highest in the game, which means that you don't need a full Light squad to take advantage of Sefia's Leader Skill. Using a Light squad would perform much better since Sefia also boosts all Light units' Atk by 100%. One thing to watch out is enemies with BC drop rate resistance. Luna in Atro's GGC, Zevalhua in Trial 005, enemies in Trial EX 002, and the Battle Maidens in Trial X2 have BC drop rate resistance. There will be a point in battle where the BC drop rate won't help due to the BC drop rate resistance which prevents the squad from producing the desired amount of BC. Conclusion Total Score: 9.5/10 Outstanding... Sefia made a long way from her 5* form to finally her 7* form. Definitely try and summon her while you can. Her 7* form will be making its way to Global soon... The Ultimate Battle! Who would win? Sefia! Kikuri! Comment below on what you think of Sefia! Did you miss Sefia Frontier? Are you glad Sefia Frontier is back? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Demonic Idol Kikuri *Light Legend Atro *Dark Legend Magress *Cataclysm Empress Feeva Category:Blog posts